


一周

by OTTO_08



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: 奥姆被建议每周花两天去陆地上了解一下他没了解过的事。不是坐牢，也不算是什么惩罚。只是一种机会。*O/N/O。散碎的小片段，不按时间排序。亚瑟和湄拉不知道什么时候就结婚了，以及会涉及到穆克和他的国王以及维科和别人的国王之间（不太好说）的关系。





	1. 灯塔

**Author's Note:**

> 01：雨夜的一次造访。

金属生锈的窗框紧箍着旧玻璃，竭力把他讨厌的东西挡在屋外：冰冷污浊的雨水、一样冰冷污浊的狂风、破碎的枯叶、兜着泥巴的塑料袋——整片大陆和更远处的大陆。所有的陆地。

干燥仍然令他陌生。起初他试着把自己浸在浴缸里，可淡水一样让他苦闷地折起身子，放松，再折起来，然后愤怒地起身、走出去。

当然，亚瑟给了他盐。但这个点子很糟，糟透了，像他的哥哥差不多所有的点子。

像他建议他每周抽出两天来，试试看陆地上的生活。（建议。一个国王对被他用武力拉下王座的前任的 _建议_ 。）于是他选了一间远离城镇的小屋，用这两天的时间和自己面面相觑，远离大海和家园，开着让人懊恼的电视机播放所有人早就听烦了的新闻，在远处礁石上灯塔忽明忽灭的光芒中，一分一秒地向午夜零点倒数。

多数时候，他就这么一个人呆着，让那些旧的新闻一次次验证和加固他正确的判断与逻辑。

多数时候。

桌上的夜光电子钟滴了一声。23点整。

接着，有人像正等着这报时响起一样，在风暴中敲响他快被撕裂的破门。

没人会到这个鬼地方来。亚瑟会来，但不是在这种鬼时候……

门锁动了动，钥匙在锁孔里谨慎地转着，发出邀请般的摩擦声。

 

他红发的老国王把水壶坐在炉灶上，从几乎全满的茶罐里倒出一点干巴巴的香草叶子。

沸腾的热水让他想起岩浆，想起深海中的火焰。

“你知道，你越是拒绝他，他越会觉得你需要‘了解这个世界’，”他说，从架子上取下两个不成对的杯子，“亚瑟想要你的合作精神。”

“我比他更了解这个世界。”他回答。

“我知道。”

白色的水汽升腾而上，让他可怜的玻璃起了雾，像双想哭又不愿哭的眼睛。

“你也不全都知道。”

“至少我比他更了解你。”

这点他无法反驳。甚至，有的时候，他觉得他不希望这个男人像现在这样了解他，又或者祈祷他上了年纪，能忘了某些没必要的细节。然而老人的记忆总是格外钟情那种细节——况且，他还能向谁祈祷呢？大海拒绝了他，他拒绝了大地；在二者之间，他只能摸到一串串破碎的泡沫，正像在不得不走上沙滩时糊在他脚趾上的那些。

记起那种粘腻的触感让他蜷起脚趾。

水开了。

不一会儿，某种温柔的花香和树叶的味道在潮湿寒冷的屋子里弥漫开来。他微微放松了紧皱的眉毛。

“你母亲喜欢这个。”

“是亚瑟说的？还是他那个——”

“是 _她_ 告诉我的，奥姆。”

他抬起头。

那只杯子正被举在他的面前。杯子里面，小小的水面发着光，不可避免地漂浮着几颗灰尘。

“我知道你不需要这个话题，”他的客人拉来吱嘎作响的椅子，坐下来，“我知道你是对的。像你自己也相信这个事实一样。”

他接过它，大腿仍然紧贴着胸口，希望老国王明白还没到讨论这件事的时候。总有一天……他会想，总有一天，人们仍会明白，和平只是一种拖延和敷衍，让抉择者在结束他懦弱的生命前能侥幸逃过必然发生的结局的裁决。和平不能解决所有问题。和平不能解决问题。

可他不想拒绝他的交谈。只有他会来到这间小屋：在这样的深夜，伴着所有会敲开他的梦境的往昔。

他小心地把嘴唇靠近杯口，吸进些清香温热的湿气。

对面的男人又往前坐了坐，膝盖正好抵在他的脚边。他穿着条松松垮垮的棉质长裤，和一件磨旧了的厚衬衫。

它们摸起来一定又湿又沉、粗糙极了。

他放松脚趾，包裹着贴住他湿透的膝头。

 

“我还在这儿，”满身雨水的剪影对他说，“我还在这儿，我尊贵的王子，我荣耀的国王。”

他无声地笑了。

“只拥有一位支持者的国王算不得是什么国王了，涅柔斯。”

那个剪影抬起头。

窗外，被夜色凶猛地撕裂的灯塔的光芒穿过风暴，勾勒着他开始褪色的、珊瑚般的红发。

 

他望向那暗淡的光芒编织出的冠冕。

 

“他拥有的也是一位国王。”

他说，微笑着，用手中的热水轻轻碰响他的茶杯。

 

 

 

20190103


	2. 呼吸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02：友情的命题作文。来自PW念过的那个一句话鬼故事。

 

“我没有，”奥姆低声说，“是你……是你自己。”

他伸出手去，试着握住他紧抓着枕套边缘的右手。透过绷紧的皮肤，鼓起的关节像是河床上冰冷的卵石。“躺平，”他一边抚摸那些骨头，一边轻轻推动他的肩膀，观察他痛苦起伏着的胸口，倾听呼吸中不自然的嘶声，“疼吗？或者什么别的？”

“没有。只是……也许是噩梦。”

“也许？”

男人吵人的呼吸渐渐平静下来，背朝他坐起身，用脚在地板上找拖鞋。

 

他把衬衫带到房间的另一侧。那里的一个角落被当做厨房，有个不起眼的旧冰箱，总在不至于令人懊恼地嗡嗡作响。冰箱里有啤酒——他想不到什么喝酒的理由，所以就让他哥哥的小礼物一直在里面呆着。

“你有没有想过自己可能会在陆地上生病？”

他不知道自己不动声色的询问听起来是不是仍然有点幸灾乐祸。也许疾病不该当做笑话，即使只是感冒或者咳嗽或者——他从没听过有人在海里患上哮喘，会是这样吗？

“什么生病？生什么病？”

他坐在椅子上冲他抬起头，带着点小小的、困惑的气愤。

会让人微笑的那种。

 

“比如说你可能着凉了，”他说，在他不满的沉默中把衬衫披上他的肩膀，“你知道，你没必要来陪我。他们——没有人觉得我需要陪伴。而且，我真的不需要。”

“你一直不需要。也许从你还是孩子的时候开始。”

“也许。”

“你需要的从来都不是陪伴。”

 

或者那是一个关于被空气淹死的噩梦。

他猜想道，坐下来，把脚放在对面那双毛茸茸的鲨鱼拖鞋上——

冬天。冬天来了。鱼儿们会去寻找温暖的水域，冰川会停下它们不自然的快速融化……

 

“我也许确实想知道自己要的是什么。也许那就是我还愿意在这儿浪费时间的理由。”

他说。

“一个吻？”

他笑着问他，一个不认真的问题。

 

能让充斥着恐惧也令人恐惧的呼吸声停下来的话：一个吻，也许。

 

 

 

20190107


	3. 进退

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03：黏糊糊的浪漫时刻是否是必要的。
> 
> ！O/N左右有意义！  
> 和之前两篇一样设定的post-canon，但或许不是同一个故事。

 

他仍然很讨厌在陆地上醒来。

同样，他讨厌在陆地上入睡，讨厌几个小时之后嘴里不可避免的发干，讨厌夏日午后的阳光让人在被单下面出汗。偶尔，他讨厌自己醒来时候的味道——他甚至不得不接受这张旧床垫里弹簧的吱吱呀呀声，在每一次他或者身边的男人稍微动一下、翻个身的时候。

他讨厌被这种事情吵醒。

而如果他醒了，他的老国王一定也已经结束了他向来短浅的睡眠。“还没到晚上。”他说，低下头，把鼻尖贴在他的耳后，顺着他的脖子轻轻吻他，从颈窝到肩膀。

很痒。

于是他转过身子（吱嘎、吱嘎），制止他愚蠢的、细雨般的亲吻。

“我说过我们不需要这种，”奥姆往后蹭了一点，肩膀几乎已经压在了窄床的边缘，才能看清男人的眼睛，“这种……‘早安我的爱人’的部分。”

“这不是。”

“是。”

“不是。”

“就是。”

他发现了对方藏在胡子下面的愉悦笑容。他不想他们的和平相处真的变成浸满深情的、黏答答的、难以下咽的关系。可他知道自己在不断退让。从涅柔斯说服他试着享受疲惫后的午间小睡开始（说起来，他们什么时候开始把上床这件事放在上午的？），从他说服他偶尔换上适合陆地生活的衣物开始（更适合干燥的环境，也更适合被脱下来），从他说服他接吻时不要像只饿极了的小鲨鱼开始（诚实地讲，这算是个比较像样的建议）。也许，从他第一次让这个老家伙进门开始（直到现在，他仍然坚称是亚瑟和湄拉让他来的；奥姆不打算去验证这个说法的真伪）。

他本以为在这些意义甚微的争论中至少能赢下个一半左右。现在呢？他们躺在一起，对着彼此的脸，刚刚进行了一次长达两个回合的、孩子级别的辩论——而他还不觉得自己赢了。

有些沮丧地，他从床头板上拽下那条蓝色的短裤穿好，坐起来，去给自己和那个老家伙倒点水喝。他知道涅柔斯就躺在床上，看着他，或者刚刚拿起了放在枕头下面的那本关于边境与种族的旧书。接下来，他们会聊聊它，聊聊这片大陆还有什么值得知道的新消息，如果暂时没有了，就聊聊他们和他们的家人。这天很晴朗，也许有些过于晴朗了，他猜他们不会出去。

老国王的三叉戟放在房间的角落。他不再觉得那是种嘲笑、威胁，或者刺眼的挑衅。也许像他所说的那样，涅柔斯只是想要避免一切威胁和风险，一直以来都是如此。

也许像他所说的那样，他真的爱他；也许那只是另一个关乎立场、用于避免回答真实目的的谎言。

他喝干手中的杯子，端着另一只走回床边，拉过椅子把它放在上面。他们说不定需要一个床头柜。

涅柔斯看起来又睡着了，像块强壮的石头可笑地裹在一张薄薄的手帕里。

奥姆蹲下来。“水？”他简单地问。

“嗯。”他也简单地回答，仍然闭着眼睛。

“还好吗？”他开始担心是不是做错了什么——他不希望犯错。任何时候、任何一种。“你需要什么吗？”

他睁开一只眼睛，又露出了那种计划得逞的笑容。

“可能只是需要你避免每一次都弄在里面，”他伸出手，把奥姆短短的金发向后捋过去，像是他习惯的样子，“或者再——”

那么，他需要他闭嘴。这对话显然属于“ _早安我的爱人_ ”的范畴，而他们说好了，那是不必要的……

于是他蹲在床边，倾着身子吻他的来客好让他乖乖住口。涅柔斯稍稍撑起身子，手停在他的脑后，用指肚轻柔地捻他被枕套和空气梳理出可爱弧度的发稍。到床上来。他听到那个声音贴着他的嘴唇说。所以他那么做了，回到那张不够大的手帕下面，把自己埋进男人的亲吻和拥抱里。

有人把被单拉过了他的脑袋。阳光穿过织物，被打散成橘色的斑点，落在他狭小的视野里。在海水中，阳光通常不会是这个颜色，不会这么亮，也不会这么温暖——他讨厌还没干透的汗水，也讨厌它们干透之后留下的痕迹——他想要继续吻下去，或者是他的伴侣想这么做。不，他不是一个“伴侣”，他只是客人，比较规律地造访特定的地点的那种……

他开始希望海水能托住他开始变沉的大脑和身体、他因为缺氧开始变沉的意识：总是这样，所以他讨厌和涅柔斯之间的吻，还是由他去吻另一个男人的身体让人更自在一些。但，是的，他想继续吻下去。在他不熟悉的、跳动的光芒里，在一个本该更晚些醒来的午后，在一种只能在这个房间里、这座小丘上发生的浪漫故事里。

尽管，他也讨厌浪漫的故事。

一声充满爱意的轻笑结束了这一切。他直起腰，发现自己坐在涅柔斯的身上，脑袋上披着他们的棉布被单——世界在他眼前变成一条微不足道、纵长的缝隙。

涅柔斯缓缓地拨开它。夏日的暖色从斜侧的方向穿过奥姆蓝色的眼睛，也穿过他的老国王散落在枕头上，早已开始泛白的红发。

“早安，我的爱人。”他继续着他的微笑。

 

他可以争辩，可以说他们不需要这个。

但也许现在不必那么做。

“早安。”他说。

毕竟，这算不上什么重大的退让。

 

 

 

20190115


	4. 返还

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04：老国王有东西要还给他。
> 
> 关于过去的回忆。  
> 不涉及到陆地生活的部分，  
> 是一周中另外五天中的某一天。

 奥姆背对着房间的入口。

在不远处，涅柔斯第二次转过身子。

无论你怎么拒绝，我不会把它带回去。它会留在这里。

请便。他回答。

 

海水轻微的震动告诉他，他的客人离开了。 _妥善地处理它。_ 一个忠告。奥姆想，十分合理。

他挺久没听到什么人给他什么合理的建议了，尽管“合理”似乎不足以形容维科曾经给过他的那些。更合适的词是“聪明”。

维科是个聪明的男人。他能够想象亚特兰娜离开前是怎么向他托付关于亚瑟的一切：简短地，只是几个词，一句话。他从不需要太多提示或告诫。

这也是他为什么喜欢他，一个“聪明”的男人。他能够想象维科只要花上数个小时就能充分了解看守灯塔的先生的底细，以便能从他手中骗取他的爱子、他的哥哥。他能够想象他在海岸上微笑着，像一位导师，像一位母亲。他能够想象他骗取一位公主，让她成为一位出身叛徒的王后。

他花了段时间告诉他们的王后那位新任的国王，这里和有灯塔的世界有多么不同。不如把亚特兰蒂斯想象成未来。起初他说。科技，社会形式，文明。紧接着他意识到，这远远不够。人们怎么可能真的理解从没经历过的未来？而当他停下来，想着还能怎么向这位陌生的国王解释他的祖国，亚瑟却拍拍他的肩膀说，别担心，我们能搞得定。

首先，他还没习惯这个很难界定的“我们”。其次，几乎没人拍过他的肩膀；几乎，也许除了他的父亲……

涅柔斯也没有。

从他第一次和维科谈起这事开始，红发的国王就是他们口中唯一的选择。而涅柔斯王，维科在他的身边说，从国王的窗口俯望首都的灯火，他和我们一样清楚这件事，自然也不可能无偿地提供他的帮助。

你认识他的时间比我更长，维科。

作为对手，是的。作为盟友，还是第一次。

希望我们从此往后不会称他为对手了。更不是敌人。奥姆眯起眼睛：他喜欢城市边缘那些真正来自生物的、隐约的荧光斑点。 _就像是大海本身的呼吸。_ 你觉得 _家人_ 怎么样？

维科有些意外。我不能确定湄拉公主对女王的事是否仍然……

唯一重要的是她 _仍然_ 是泽贝尔的公主，是涅柔斯的女儿。他注视着维科灰蓝色的视线： _当你还是位年轻的王子时，她曾经是你的玩伴_ 。他听到它说。

它也说，那时，当我的女王还在你的身边。

我需要先和他见面吗，维科？我们能够足够确定他的意图、态度和……欲望吗？

家人。维科低声回答他。家人……可以排在战争的前面。

 

奥姆不清楚维科作为信使前往泽贝尔时的细节。穆克和他的小队被拒绝在国境之外——不是被泽贝尔，而是被维科本人。他知道他的导师与谋臣和老国王有很多谈得来的话题，包括两代以来国家的历史（和所有海底国度的所有历史），其中一些或许只存在于他们之间。维科没有事先向他说明这个安排，但他愿意他这么做，让他们的交往带着有限的公开性，更私人，更神秘，在旁人之间更像个值得想象的传闻。穆克显然以为自己本可以更好地完成应尽的职责，他的国王于是称赞了他的忠诚和不得不在冰冷的深层海流中长时间等待所需的耐心。

他很感兴趣，入夜后，维科告诉他。自然，他对是否要展开全面的军事行动还有所顾虑；可泽贝尔对战争总是做好了充分的准备，每时每刻。至于公主的事——

他亲爱的谋臣停下来，微微偏过头。奥姆看得出他心情不错，就像过去他每次背着他去陆地上之后一样，又似乎带着什么他从未曾察觉到的柔软。奥姆，我的国王。他说。湄拉……或许，涅柔斯更希望她成为一位伟大的女王，一位勇敢的战士，在他的麾下，在他的身边。

她会成为一位名垂青史的亚特兰蒂斯王后。他回答。对历史而言，这没有什么不同；如果事情顺利，她还能获得更多。

我是说，或多或少，涅柔斯王比我预料中更爱她一些。

奥姆笑着望向他：这对我们是件好事。他答应了吗？

他答应了一次正式会面。如果有必要，可以在我们希望的地方。在那之前，湄拉公主会先到首都来。但依我来看，涅柔斯知道您—— _我们_ ，会把公主当成一种保障。也许她也不仅仅是个单纯的和平信号……

他只需要告诉我是，或者不。

我担心他会像一位父亲，而不只是一位国王。那却是您不熟悉的。

奥姆明白维科是对的。

他所知的涅柔斯是、也只是一位国王。他做得很好，一向如此。年幼的时候他就能模糊地感觉到，湄拉对父亲隐约的疏离或许正是因为如此。她会坐在亚特兰娜的膝边，仰着脸听她讲狂风中的飞鸟，雪中臃肿的走兽，在她试图为陆地上的人们开脱些什么的时候礼貌但坚定地反驳；而在涅柔斯身边，她看起来谨慎又尊敬，总是沉默着，总是在一两步远的距离外跟随那个高大的身影。

他想不起涅柔斯的样子。湄拉曾经带着他在沉寂的海床上乱涂，在画到她高大的、海兽般的父亲的脑袋时只是从不远处揪来一团深红色的丝状水藻。涅柔斯应该也不再能认得出他：对彼此来说，他们只是一位国王，与另一位国王。

他不希望这发生什么改变。

我相信你会为我弥补这部分不足。他说。

维科的双手轻轻握在一起。比起透明的矿物，湄拉公主更喜欢金属和石头的天然纹路。

什么？

假设这一定要发生，假设她会成为我们的王后，维科说，我更想看到她与您彼此了解、喜爱、尊重。而假设泽贝尔的国王确实看重她，比起仅仅是我个人的一个愿望，这更会成为一种必要。

有的时候他听起来真的不像个叛徒。奥姆想，在他的每个字里听到他母亲的声音。是的，叛徒们的声音。忠诚得这样可靠，永远带着些温暖的味道。

我会考虑。他经过维科的身边，点点头。感谢你的建议。晚安。

 

倒下的石柱和雕像不在奥姆的计划之内。他甚至来不及想如果泽贝尔的国王真的死在他的面前，会给他丢下一个多大的麻烦。来自陆地的那些不精确的武器让人无从信任。

好在那种悲惨的可能没有成真，连维科都难得地在他的视线内松了口气。当他处理好关于那位“兄长”非法入境的信息，暗示穆克在不打死的前提下可以看心情多给他几拳之后，老国王已经再次到访他的会客室，愿意坐下来谈谈之后的计划。

奥姆暗自打量着涅柔斯红发间金色的冠冕： _一位国王，与一位国王_ 。不再只是两位军事统帅关于一次作战的约定，他也不再需要搬出遗迹里的历史来向他证明自己；即使涅柔斯不会为战斗中发生的任何事向他道谢，他也一样。

我更倾向于和平的结盟，但泽贝尔随时可以进入战场。他说，金绿色的披风随着他的步子微微展开。

那正是我想说的，奥姆回答他。和 _我们_ 需要的。

陆地已经接收到了 _我们的_ 信息，即使仍然有很多人不愿意接受我们的存在。

他们只需要再等待短暂的一段日子。我知道他们更愿意自欺欺人，说这只是难以解释的自然现象，甚至把海啸归结为某种科学无法探知的力量。

对海神的信仰从第一次有人看到大海时就开始了。他们很难忘记这类来自过去的念头。

他为涅柔斯的语气愉快地弯起嘴角。您和我的记忆中一样对神秘的信仰缺乏兴趣。

老国王指指窗外来往的运输船与漫长交错的交换管道。没有一个伟大国家的首都建立在神话的基座上，不是吗？即使神话时代存在，我们也已经把它留在了陆地，在上千年以前。他注视着奥姆的眼睛。况且，也只有在灾祸难以解释、命运让人们无所适从的时候，他们才会想起它了。

我不认为他们真的相信。

相信？也许，伴着一些短暂的悔恨和不安。但终究只是错误的文明最后的挣扎。

他清楚地知道自己仍然微笑着。如果不是有更重要、更需要及时处理的麻烦，他几乎愿意在这里继续他们的闲谈。他向老国王道歉，告诉他得去处理一位入侵者，而湄拉会和他在一起。

我见过她了。涅柔斯微仰起脸。她像过去一样对这里赞许有加。

他回过头。我不知道她小时候会跟您提起亚特兰蒂斯。

我们可说的事比你知道的多，奥姆王。他说，轻蹬了一下地板，靠近他。但也比你想象中少。

奥姆停了下来。 _她不仅仅是个单纯的和平信号……_

老国王的声音贴在他的耳边。

毕竟，除了你，我们还能说些什么呢？

 

也许他该在那时把所有事问个清楚。

奥姆坐下来。他怀疑过湄拉，怀疑过维科——两项已经被证明是事实的指控。他没有怀疑过涅柔斯。他不敢说了解这个男人，但他认为自己了解泽贝尔，了解她的国王。他了解她提起陆地或土壤就会皱鼻子的小公主——差不多就是她模范国民的样子。

他一度告诉自己，涅柔斯在内心深处一直希望他先伸出手，邀请泽贝尔成为另一支指向陆地的长矛。他告诉自己，他的立场和顽固让他不会只为了几颗鱼雷就赞成一次尽弃前嫌的结盟。他告诉自己，这场战争也是涅柔斯想要的：这么多年来他只是在等，等一个机会，等亚特兰蒂斯年轻的国王沉不住气的那天，等他主动把自己的抱负暴露在他的眼前。

他一度告诉自己，他想要的也只是“泽贝尔的国王”坐在他的身边。

不一定要是涅柔斯。从来都不一定要是涅柔斯。

也许问题就出在这儿。他想。 _他会像一位父亲，而不只是一位国王。_ 他瞥见过他是怎么低声与刚刚失去生父的公主交谈：坚强不能抹去她所有的稚嫩，但她很快就愿意向泽贝尔的国王开口，用只有两人间能听到的音量，愿意小心地摆动着鱼尾，不远不近地跟在他的身边，正像一位还缺乏经验的女王真诚地跟随着她的导师。

那是他无法想象自己会做、能够做的事。

至少不是在这样短暂的时间内。意外在他不知道的地方、在他不知道的时间接二连三地发生，就好像应付一次前所未有的战争还不算是个足够有趣的任务。所有意外的唯一的主角，就像他如今已经知道他会做的那样，却告诉他，别担心。

他不知道奥姆的问题从来就不是“担心”。他当然希望亚瑟知道他破坏性的出现对他意味着什么。可他不期望他能理解，正如他不期望他能理解他的城市、他的国家。他不期望他能理解他需要重建的一切。他甚至已经不期望亚特兰蒂斯能够理解，既然她仍然相信预言和神话，既然比起他，她更愿意接受一支传说中的三叉戟——

 

老国王留下的东西在他的手边，安静地反射着柔和的灯光。

银白的尖刺从包裹着它的布料里露出来，只是短短的一截。它的主人了解它的美丽，它超越权威象征的、冷冽的姿态，它打磨于杀伐的、悲悯的光芒。

他用指尖抚摩它不可见的伤痕。他熟悉它们。

而它不熟悉失败……不熟悉作为一件武器的永眠。

 

_它仍然是属于你的，奥姆。_

_妥善地处理它。_

 

他不熟悉。

他握住它断裂的、残破的边缘。

 

_他_ 不熟悉作为一件武器的永眠。

 

*

 

——涅柔斯把紫色的披风放下，里面显然包着什么东西。

_该有人把它还给你_ 。

他说，希望年轻的继承者能够理解。

 

**_它_** _仍然是属于你的，奥姆。_

_它属于一位国王。_

 

 

 

 

 

20190121

 


	5. 将军、王子和棉花糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 05：穆克将军的治疗结束了。
> 
> 来自漫画的穆克喜欢棉花糖的梗……  
> 要是能那样自在地吃倒是没有什么麻烦了。

 奥姆知道穆克在背地里还是叫他王子。这当然不合适，也不合规矩，但他不会和一个受了重伤的人争吵什么。他又一次从陆地上回来的时候，穆克站在他的房间门口，就在两位守卫的身边。

他本以为他会藏起左手，但它只是低低地垂在那儿。穆克剪短了他的袖子。

“陛下。”

“穆克将军。”

他不知道是否该邀请他进去坐坐，或者穆克是否愿意。或者他为什么在这儿。

“医疗部门说我可以回来了。再造难度太大，但义肢很快会准备好，”他抽搐似地努力笑了笑，“整合在我的盔甲里。”

“你平时也会需要它的。”

他走进屋。穆克迟疑了一下，跟在他的后面：“我以为您回来会更晚一点。”

“我搭了一程。”他说，即使他本可以不提这个。

“……”

穆克安静地望着他，动动嘴角，不知是想笑还是想问什么。而奥姆得找件便服换上；他不介意在他的将军面前这么做。

“你该再休息休息。”

他还记得他们找回穆克的时候他因为失水而变得多么脆弱。喷泉救了他，也让他像条受了伤搁浅的海豚，无意识地蜷缩在医疗舱里颤抖，发出轻缓的、只能证明他还活着的呜咽。

他们说他不会记得这些。为了活下来，他的身体会忘记不必要的一切。

他不会记得奥姆在那儿。

“我只是想告诉您……我听说了陆地的事；”穆克跟紧了一两步，“我仍然可以胜任守卫的任务。”

奥姆没想过他会提出这个要求。“陆地上并不危险，穆克将军，”他脱下曾经沾满雨水的衣物——这天海滨下起了大雨，“我想你也不会认为我应付不来。”

当然不是。他小心地回答。

但他想继续跟随他，不管到哪里，不管那里是不是让他丢了一只手，还险些丧命。奥姆想。他不愿意把涅柔斯的事搅进他和穆克之间。老国王是个意外，穆克则是他曾经的生活留下的平静又稳固的东西……

奥姆不想它发生任何改变。

他开始后悔答应了涅柔斯关于集市的邀约。会有很多人，湄拉和亚瑟会和我们一起——是她要求我去的，是的。老国王亲吻着他的肩膀。但我当然会保证他们不真的和我们“一起”。音乐，舞蹈和饮食……既然你早晚得接触到这些。

你是在向我提出约会的邀请吗？

涅柔斯抱着他倒向乱响个不停的弹簧床：是的，为什么不？

他不能想象穆克穿着他的盔甲出现在那样的地方。可他也不想拒绝他。他的将军还在望着他，希望他应允他继续履行他职责的请求。他浅色的虹膜微微转动着，瞳孔里写满诚实的渴望。

奥姆无法拒绝他。

“下一次，”他终于说，整理着柔软的领口，“夕阳落下海平面的时候在海岸边等我，好吗？”

 

*

 

“你该知道国王也是会嫉妒的。”

“我知道您特别擅长。”

汤姆会开车带着客人们去酒吧，而亚瑟邀请恋人的父亲和他一起坐在新皮卡的车厢里。两个人看起来几乎像是又一对父子了。奥姆不至于让自己皱眉地短暂设想了一下如果他的傻哥哥是泽贝尔的王子，而他仍然是亚特兰蒂斯的王会是怎样。

“我希望在午夜之前见到你。”

涅柔斯从卡车挡板上方伸出半个身子，让奥姆能抬高双手搂住他的脖子。他们都在集市上喝了几杯，在停车场的角落交换一个短暂分别时的吻还算可以接受。亚瑟坐在另一边，继续跟副驾驶座上的湄拉分享纸盒里剩下的爆米花。

“我会在午夜之前过去，”老国王的鼻尖贴在他的鼻梁上，让他忍不住蹭了蹭它，“还要跟你问清楚‘二十年前这里可不是这样’是怎么回事，”他低声说，用上一点次声发音的技巧，“国王们确实是会嫉妒的，涅柔斯。”

之后，奥姆送走那辆欢快的小货车，回到人群正在渐渐散去的集市里去。他该给他带点什么，某种海底没有的“什么”。

麻烦的是，他不觉得穆克见过他眼前的任何一样东西；或者，他见到任何一样的时候，想做的只是毁了它。

 

穆克很准时，奥姆也是。他可以想象年轻的将军在水面之下散了会儿步，好在落日正要开始熄灭余辉的时候露出脑袋。

而他自己如果到得太早，潮湿的海风会毁了一切。奥姆穿了一件海蓝色的T恤，卷起披在外面、卡其布衬衫的袖子；深灰色的牛仔裤，褐色短靴。

穆克看起来吓了一跳。他从没见过他的王子和国王穿成这样，或者散下他的金发，或者举着一团——闪着光的、小小的雨云。

“陛下，这……”

他举起那只义手，碰了碰它。它是软的。不像他所知道的包裹着鱼卵的泡沫或者彩色的活海绵。或者水母，或者海兔。不是那种湿润、滑溜、粘稠的柔软。只是柔软，一种——干燥的柔软。

“棉花糖，”奥姆撕下一条云朵，“棉花，你知道，织物的原料，它活着的时候大概就是这么大，”他举举那更小的团状物，“这么软。”

“这是模拟棉花做成的糖……它充满空气，是软的，甜的。”穆克像是在回答一个谜语。

“非常甜。”

他知道穆克在想什么。他吃不了这个，但他愿意看奥姆在他面前，穿着陌生的衣服，一点一点吃掉一块云。这是只属于他的奥姆，只属于他的时间。

他愿意看奥姆做任何事。

“我要你短暂地离开它，”奥姆指指他的头盔，“在完全的准备下，这是安全的。闭气，不要呼吸，不要让水跑出来。我会帮你，所以保持冷静。”

他仿佛背诵般重复着医疗人员的指示。技术部门总有一天得把陆地用的套甲做得更好，这太不灵活，也风险太高了……他们抱怨道。但目前，失去头盔也不意味着一定会丧命，他们本应有——

“——相当长的时间，穆克。足够尝尝看。不是说它有多好吃……但你不讨厌水藻的甜味，对不对？”

穆克只是点点头。

接着，海水缓慢安静地从他的循环系统里降下。

奥姆知道他会照做。

即使那真的可能要他的命。

那双浅色的眼睛透过头盔的透明窗注视着他，带上了浅浅的、不熟练的笑意。

 

*

 

他成功地在穆克出现任何干咳的征兆之前把指尖的糖丝塞进了他微微张开的薄嘴唇。

现在，他们漂浮在海湾里，奥姆还抱着他的将军摘下的头盔。

穆克有些遗憾地看看他手里的彩色纸卷。那上面的棉花糖已经迅速溶化在海水中，只在金绿色的海水里留下一些扭曲变形的折射。

 

“真可惜。”他听到穆克开口，双手习惯地在胸前轻轻相碰，“那是我这辈子吃过的，最美味的东西。

 

 

 

 

20190129

 


	6. 后日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 友情的往事捏造。

 

湄拉曾经在脑袋里说烦了那句话：他又不是 _你_ 爸。

她试过真的对奥姆说一次，就要成年的王子只是板着脸回答：我当然知道。她听到他离开时嘀咕了一句“那正是关键所在”；但气泡高速破裂的声音就像爆炸，湄拉不知道她是不是听错了。

不过那都已经成为了过去。就在她的身边，她的父亲凝视着刚刚成为国王的年轻人，像望着什么遥不可及的东西。

她的父亲不经常这么看什么人。她想不起上次见到他这样看任何东西是什么时候。

这天之前，涅柔斯对她说，我不认为奥姆准备好了，至少不像他自己想的那样。

‘父亲？’她请他继续说下去，知道他不能拒绝女儿好奇的追问。

‘也许是泽贝尔……也许是我，还没准备好接受他，作为亚特兰蒂斯的国王。’

 

“只是，他不会像他的父亲那样，涅柔斯王。”

“当然了，维科。除了你和三叉戟，奥瓦克斯什么也没留给他。”

“他给他的国家留下了和平。”

“和平不是靠什么 _人_ 留下的，”涅柔斯轻轻低下头，凑近维科的耳朵，“也从不是一种永恒的东西。”

他没压低声音。公主听见他那么说。从逐渐上了年纪的男人脸上，她看不出一丝作为反馈的动摇。没人真的喜欢战争：争强好胜是一码事，让整个国家变成一台失去理智的机器是另一码事——除了早已经失去所谓理智的那些种族。

维科连稍稍动下脖子的意思都没有，于是涅柔斯的头发不时蹭上他的耳朵，随着轻缓的水流。

“但我们会尽可能延长它的时限。您呢？”他说。

“问问你的新国王吧，”她的父亲冲她招了一次手，“我可不觉得他也这么想。我们走。”

“您该等到陛下来送您。”

湄拉只来得及在离开前回回头。她有段时间没这样安静地望向维科的脸，意识到他看起来有多疲惫，当他不需要面对她的父亲时。

他冲公主笑了笑，仍然像她记忆中的样子，仿佛能包容眼里的一切。

 

奥姆是一位优秀的王位继承人。

维科过去经常那么说，告诉他们的小客人，顽固和不屈只是一体两面，冷漠有时也意味着意志的坚强，似乎老是担心湄拉只因为奥姆的性格就和他闹别扭。那是他的责任所在，让王国下一任的继承者们更好地相处，而不是相互排斥和对立，即使事实上她不需要他的解释和担忧。

至少那时还不需要。但今天，她本想和维科多聊几句，好等到奥姆亲自出现。

——她知道奥姆还是个孩子的时候是怎么跟在她父亲的身后，好让他答应他握握那支和奥瓦克斯的看起来完全不同的三叉戟。她知道涅柔斯终于还是同意了。她知道让奥姆能以快得奇怪的速度熟练掌握泽贝尔武术的人正是她的父亲。她知道当维科请她坐下，和她聊起那些半是传说、半是史实的故事的时候，他们就在不远处的礁石背面：海水每次都吵得吓人。

那些时候她的父亲看起来总是很高兴。就像我愿意把你当成自己的女儿，湄拉。亚特兰娜会对她说。他一定也是这么想的。不是你或者奥姆不够完美，只是你们都是独特的，这从不是个关于取舍的问题。

她希望自己那时问了她这个问题：假如我有一天成为了泽贝尔的女王，您会不会因此就疏远我，将我视作对手和仇敌？

因为她的父亲看起来就是如此。

 

*

 

“您不该这么做。”

“我抽不开身。”

“您一向知道泽贝尔有多重要。”

“我知道，谢谢你的提醒。或者，”奥姆望向他紧追不舍的谋臣，“你不觉得他根本不想见我吗，维科？”

他明白奥姆是对的。要是他真的不愿意送那对父女离开——像他应该做的那样，维科就不会适时地出现在那儿，恳请泽贝尔的国王留步片刻。奥姆至少得换下他出席仪式的礼服——像他应该做的那样。当奥姆赶到的时候，他们甚至还能看得到海龙闪着光的长尾巴；涅柔斯心爱的坐骑已经披上了一套没有战争痕迹的新铠甲。新国王只是沉默地转过身，黑紫色的长披风把他的背影遮掩得不见踪迹。

当他的国王还是一位王子，维科猜得到他某些隐秘又可爱的小心思。他为另一位国王愈发频繁的造访暗自雀跃，以为从来没人发现过他怎么悄悄踩着水，让自己的头顶能超过客人的肩膀。

即使涅柔斯的出现从不只是为了他。隐秘的来访和会谈，不久之后公主乘坐的小艇的抵达，再一段时间之后，正式的、对奥姆和所有人的露面。那时联合战争还只有个传闻中的苗头，连维科也只能听到奥瓦克斯愿意透露给他的部分。

奥姆从没怀疑过他为什么来。或者他不愿意怀疑。维科偶尔会顺着珊瑚礁间冷水的暗道去看看他的王子，看看涅柔斯是怎么摘下王冠和肩甲，只保留着最简单的护具低声指导年轻人，一次次冲他露出鼓励的微笑。

如果他的王子和泽贝尔的国王都享受他们之间的友好关系，无论它事实上是什么，维科不愿意破坏它。

即使现在也是如此。

问题只在，直到今天他都以为它只是被残酷地冲淡，而不是真的消失在了战场之上、敌友之间。

 

*

 

涅柔斯是被亲吻吵醒的。奥姆的吻很轻，但足够穿过他从不够深的睡眠。

有时在半梦半醒中，他仍然不能相信这是切实发生了的事：青年从身后拥抱着他，像他们都喜欢的那样吻他的肩膀。

也许这的确不算是事实。或者说，它要被 _更现实的_ 事实湮灭终究只是毫厘分秒之间的事。

奥姆经常吻他的伤疤。那都是岁月留下的东西，战争、愚蠢的决斗、或者很久以前被海龙从背上甩向一片太多碎石的海床。他在奥姆身上找不到它们的影子；他也还没给他足够的机会细细地找出来。

“别想，”在他哼了一声，想用针织衫把自己盖起来的时候他说，把那件半透明的衣物扔下床，“你欠我的。”

“我什么都不欠你。”他带着睡意回答。

奥姆翻过他的身子爬上去，手掌不小心压住了他的头发；他抓着他的手腕让他小心点。

从他主动到陆地上来，拖着脚敲响小屋的木门开始，涅柔斯就知道奥姆不可能一直忍下去。有些谎话只对小孩子有用，比如一个永远不会到来的明天。

他没来得及在奥姆还是个小孩子的时候说出他该说的谎言。

那双蓝眼睛在晨曦中望着他，从上方，从更亮处，从逆光的深紫色影子里。它们的主人仍然很年轻。

 

‘我一直希望你渴望我，就像我渴望你一样。’

那是它们更年轻的时候说过的话。

‘我会保护你，保护泽贝尔。就像我会保护亚特兰蒂斯一样。’

它们说。

‘奥瓦克斯该告诉过你——’

‘这不是我作为王储该说的话。’

‘是的。’

‘我永远不会只是一位王储，涅柔斯。’

‘这对国王而言也不是恰当的言论。’

它们轻轻弯起来。

‘又有谁说我只会是一位国王？’

 

“我还记得你短发的样子，涅柔斯，”奥姆把鼻尖埋进他的额发，“记得它们摸上去比看起来软多了。”

他也记得。

他记得奥姆在咸苦的亲吻间抓紧他的头发，像用尾稍勾住水草、生怕被海浪驱赶的海马幼崽。那次为了避让深海即将发生的地震和可能的湍流（那半是真的，半是借口），他和湄拉会一直留到晚餐之后——无论如何，他的王子不想浪费任何机会、任何时间。

涅柔斯接受了他的吻。准确地说，他回应了他；准确地说，他紧接着便拒绝了那对热情的嘴唇更多的索求和那颗聪明的小脑袋里可能已经做好的任何计划。

如果没有说出全部真相算是说谎，那么确实，那时他说了谎。

 

‘我也渴望着你，年轻的王储。只是……”他说，“再等一等。’

 

王子等来了漫长的战争。

 

*

 

“我还记得你失望的样子。”

奥姆听到他年长的爱人说。

太阳正从他们的窗外升起，昭示着另一个新的、老套的谎言中的“明天”的降临。

 

“我没有，如果你真的死在螃蟹们手里我才会失望。但是涅柔斯，”他又一次亲吻他，“ _你欠我的_ 。”

 

 

 

 

 

20190201

 


	7. 新闻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06：公开关系。
> 
> 不是很有必要……  
> 有点偏离这个故事的笨拙甜。

 

他们显然都不是那种会把感情生活第一时间分享给亲朋好友的那种人。

对奥姆来说，过去，他既不觉得有能够分享的感情生活，也不觉得有值得分享的亲朋好友。而对涅柔斯来说——老国王正在洗澡，不会发现他趴在枕头上，对着一沓空白的便签纸——奥姆不记得自己认识他的任何亲人或者朋友，除了湄拉和奥瓦克斯，他的先王、他的父亲（啊，还有维科， _所有人_ 的知心好友）。

他知道总得告诉人们这件事。在那些被激素冲昏头脑的时刻，他会偶尔在清醒的梦境中看到他们回到海底，在已经枯死的珊瑚之间散步，而不只是像现在这样，在一间陆地上的小屋里聊天、做爱、一起睡觉。

他没试过。“公开一段关系”。他怀疑他的整个家族里就没人这么做过。这段基因可能早在王室的血脉中退化消失了。起初他想起了他的母亲，但她从没主动谈过她的灯塔看守，看起来更擅长怎么把那段历史藏得严严实实；湄拉选择了他绝对不会考虑的方式告诉所有人她更喜欢的是他的野蛮人哥哥；维科——是他最不想与之讨论涅柔斯王的那个对象。

最后他想起亚瑟，想起穆克或者任何常识上而言会出现在“亲朋好友”这个列表中的候选人——

他认识的人里，没有一个真的（得体而且恰当地）做过这类事。

 

涅柔斯终于记得奥姆的小房子里木地板上了年纪，经不起水淹，最好还是擦干身子再踩上去。回到床边的时候，他的小国王正趴在那儿，脸沉在鸭绒枕头里。

光是看后脑勺他也知道奥姆很苦恼。他经常会觉得苦恼，只是不那么经常表现出来，或者在能表现出来之前就用解决方案和绝对自信埋葬了它。

他坐下来，轻轻梳理他金色的短发。奥姆握着支铅笔，划着浅色横格的便签纸上只写了一个词： _亲爱的_ 。

“有什么我需要听的话吗？”他问。

浅海色的眼睛随着他翻过身子眨巴了两下。奥姆坐起来，好以同样的高度回应他的注视。

“不是给你的。”他把便签纸放在手边。

“哦？”

“我不确定要写给谁，我母亲，亚瑟，维科，其他人，”奥姆蹭了蹭那个写得整整齐齐的单词，多少蹭脏了他的拇指，他皱起眉，“不确定该先告诉谁。”

他们早就聊过。即使这件事不涉及到婚姻或者国家，他们也总得向人们公开这个新闻：先是身边的人们；再晚一些，在合适的时机，向全体国民。

也是那时，涅柔斯意识到奥姆对人际交往这件事也许有些无伤大雅的小误会。

 

“你觉得他们之中还有谁不知道？”

“别开玩笑。”

“我完全是认真的。”

奥姆望着他的爱人。发现他 _是_ 认真的。而且，可怕的是，涅柔斯不常犯错。

他深吸了口气，决定从最安全的那个开始。

“亚瑟肯定不会知道。他几乎不认识你。”

“这倒是。可他认识湄拉。”

“她也不会知道。她都没来过这里。”

“我猜她最初这么想是在……至少十五年前，”涅柔斯似乎很享受他惊讶的表情，“她说过王子对我的事有多好奇。”

“这不能算数……那时候我也还是个孩子。”

“即使这个孩子几年之后就想过要把我困在他的卧室里过夜？”

他再怎么努力忘记也忘不了的一次尝试。奥姆摇摇头，希望自己别为了青春期的欠缺考虑太过尴尬：“至少湄拉不知道那个晚上的部分。除非你说过。”

“我不会让她知道。”

奥姆暗自松了口气，凑过去吻他。

 

他得花上一点力气才能让对话继续。奥姆学什么都很快，当然包括亲吻和爱抚。况且，他们仍然处在离“最初”不远的那个阶段，很少有什么能打断“拥有彼此的身体”这个值得沉迷的进程。

“我们还是应该到海边去，”年轻人埋在他的颈窝里，紧贴着他跳动的脉搏，“那次你闻起来像大海。”

他不确定他是不是还想再试一次，在滑溜溜的礁石上，不得不抓住岩缝才能避免两个人一起滚进海里。藤壶和贻贝很快压得他们满身都是细小的红痕，还听到了从头到尾的一切。

涅柔斯向后弓了弓背，好让对话继续。“你还想不想解决那个，‘ _亲爱的_ ’问题？”

“想，”奥姆干脆追上去把他压进床垫，“倘若按你的理论，我从十几岁的时候就喜欢你，维科一定也知道了。”

他不怎么能听到奥姆在私人话题中主动提起维科，特别是在床上。现在也是这样，他聪明的爱人啃咬他的脖颈，只在他肩膀的边缘留下那个对他们都太过特别的名字。

“他知道。要我说他大概是第一个；他对情感这类东西很敏锐。”

“他最好不要。我……”奥姆直起身体，跨坐在那儿望着他，“我的母亲呢？”

他从内向外轻轻按他大腿上的肌肉群，它们有着软骨鱼一样强壮又优美的弧线：“我相信她现在在灯塔。亚瑟说他们明早会一起过来。”

“ _涅柔斯_ 。”

他弯起膝盖，让奥姆向着他的小腹滑下来一点。

“我以为你很期待——你有多少事能瞒过亚特兰娜？”

年轻人嘀咕了一句什么，看起来有点可爱的挫败。

“是的，”他想象着奥姆骑在他那条顺从忠诚的古代生物上的样子，“人们不是非得通过当事人的嘴才能得知事实。你很清楚这点。”

“我 _很清楚_ ——”

 

“——但我还是认为我们需要一次正式的宣言……这不该只是一个猜测或传闻；还有，”他说，一边等待老国王的首肯，“ _你今天想上我吗？或者还是我来？_ ”

涅柔斯半撑起上身，用力地拉过他的脖子。

奥姆搂着他结实的后背，咬他毛茸茸的嘴唇，暗示他再一次躺回柔软的枕头上。他喜欢他年长的爱人微仰下巴，露出喉咙，像这样冲他眯起蓝色的眼睛。

“两种都很好，”他注视着他边回答边将双手缠上金属栏杆围成的床头，“既然你不再需要写那封信了，‘亲爱的’——我们有的是时间。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

_“亲爱的穆克：”_

 

他又一次把一整行字全部划掉。

——涅柔斯不知道，只有对这个人，奥姆仍然不确定该怎么坦白。

 

 

 

20190202

 


	8. 书页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07：他们发现的第一（和第二）件可以一起做的事。
> 
> 奥姆那时还以为他不愿意、不会或者他可以不发展他们之间的关系。  
> 也许他们都这么以为。

夜色近得很快。奥姆从来都是一个人在这间屋子里睡觉，无论白天还是晚上。多半只是晚上（除了最初几次陆地让他格外疲劳的时候），所以日落意味着一天就要结束在床上了。他有，但其实不需要钟表。没有什么事非得在几点钟干，没有要看的电视节目或者要听的广播——无论在海洋还是陆地，阅读不需要限定好的时间。

这天涅柔斯来得很晚，推开门的时候阳光正好从他的背后照进来，刺得人眼睛疼。他说他是为了一本新书的签售：奥姆喜欢作者出道早期的作品，而且讨厌他为了成为畅销作者所做的努力，把曾经的才华全部用来包装人们喜欢的陈词滥调；于是涅柔斯事先没告诉他，独自带着那本旧书去向他当面抗议。没想到他不是唯一这么想的人；这项摩肩接踵的小活动花了他三四个小时。

一位站在抵抗人群中的国王。奥姆闻着他满身的空气清新剂、香水、油炸食品和烟草的味道，知道他真的在混乱的公共场合站了挺长时间，穿着一件过时的橄榄色缎料衬衫。

想象他这么做的样子，想象那个概念让他觉得有趣极了。一方面，他对所谓私人关系的进展毫无兴趣，另一方面，它们的新鲜感又不得不让他觉得好奇——“未知”。像深海对陆地上的居民，像还没出现的那第一位恋人。

这时，他们就快要读完那本雄踞排行榜首位的新书了。它装帧浮夸，作者的名字比标题大好几个字号，大小是刚好能用一只手在地铁或者公交车上翻开的尺寸，字数也要不了一整个下午。他们挤在一起，肩膀挨着肩膀，奥姆一边翻书一边发出低沉的冷笑声时涅柔斯就能感觉到他轻轻的颤抖。

“当成笑话还不错。”

“你从哪儿开始猜到他会把一切都怪罪在民主主义上的？”

“第三十页吧，或者第三页。”

陆地上最不缺的就是“精彩的独到论断”。奥姆已经知道了这件事，至于政治本身，在几块破裂的大陆与在他出生的海床上没什么区别。也许文学的多样性还丰富一些，但他没那么多时间可用在艺术研究上。

屋子一直拉着薄窗帘。陆地上太亮了，气候变化让大雪变得更厚，也让晴天变得更晴。有的时候奥姆会不动声色地揉内眼角，让习惯了海水的眼睛挤出点眼泪来，顺便休息一下老得盯着印刷铅字的眼睛。

“想看海吗？”涅柔斯问他。

那是他们之间的玩笑。奥姆曾经难以接受他作为一位朋友的造访，直到某一次老国王对他这么说。在那之前，他从没见过一个没话找话的涅柔斯。也许是当时他看起来实在是太糟了，一条退潮时被困在礁石凹槽里的小鱼……

但今天不是。他感谢这整个下午，感谢涅柔斯关于签售会的愚蠢故事，感谢那本毫无意义的新书。感谢昏暗但不至于伤害眼睛的阳光。

“没关系。”他摇头。

“我的意思是，”涅柔斯指指地平线，黄昏正在那里安静地发光，“我该走了，奥姆。”

人们通常是怎么挽留他们的客人的？他们可能需要一场堵塞了主干道的交通事故，可能需要一次铁路罢工，可能需要一位临时加班的丈夫或是妻子，可能，可能——

“留下，”奥姆说，“明早退潮时再走。”

 

 

“要是我以后还会在这儿过夜，你得换张床，或者摆张沙发。”

“我知道。布置这个房间的时候亚瑟大概不觉得我会让任何人和我一起睡。”

“有过任何人吗？”

奥姆侧过身子，后背贴上墙壁。老国王靠在床头坐着，看起来马上就要掉下去了。他拍拍他们之间最后的一点空当，叫他凑过来。

“没有。连我母亲都没有，”他不再直呼她的名字，“父亲也是。”

他没有妻子，没有恋人，也没有床伴。十年，也许更久以前，他怀疑过自己也许爱上了这个男人；现在想来那很荒唐。或者至少，那件 **事** 很荒唐。

“也许今后会有的。”沉默了一会儿之后涅柔斯说。

“今晚就有。我想你也没在陆地上过过夜——比想象中吵闹得多。”

“不会有海里吵。”

“的确，再过几个星期鲸鱼又要经过我们那片海域了。”

“你小时候很喜欢他们。”

“我现在也喜欢。只不过，”他让脑袋沉进枕头里，“是因为还能听到，所以才喜欢。”

奥姆猜测涅柔斯一直在避免过多地谈到他少年时的往事。如同有时他们说起奥瓦克斯王、说起他对陆地的态度、说起战争发生前后他有什么不同，涅柔斯会回避亚特兰娜的话题。

奥姆很欣慰他愿意这么做。也许再过几个月吧。他也有很多关于泽贝尔的细节想要确认，如果他们还打算——

他睁开眼睛。涅柔斯仍然坐在那儿，已经摊开了手里的书。微弱的月光对他们而言也足够满足深夜阅读的条件。

“想听首诗什么的吗？”他笑了一下问，“这儿听不到鲸鱼。”

“不，睡觉吧。我不是需要睡前故事，”他重新合上双眼，“我需要睡觉本身……我只是需要睡个好觉。”

 

 

 

 

20190215


	9. 偏好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08：他们需要更好的相互了解和睡眠质量。

“你还记得第一次到陆地来的事吗？”

“春天的时候，亚瑟开车送我来这儿。”

 

奥姆正在检查他们的床垫。也许它真的无法承受两个人的重量，在差不多正中的位置开了个窟窿：一根相当有年头的弹簧凶恶地支棱在外面，仔细看的话还能发现上面的锈迹。半个小时前，它和橙子色的朝霞一起跳起来，在涅柔斯的腰上毫不客气地撞了一下。如果它不是正好坏在这种躲不开的地方，他们大概根本不会注意到。

“我认为可以修好，”奥姆站起来，把薄得可怜的床单铺回去，好像这样就能遮住那道悲惨的伤疤，“但是，也许，我们刚好可以换张新床。”

“好主意。”

“橱柜里有个小罐子，换来的钱都放在里面。你看到了？”

“这个黄色的糖罐吗？”

“对，拿下来吧。”

“里面还有张信用卡，”涅柔斯摸摸印在卡面上的名字，“亚瑟·库里。”

“别管他了。”

他们把里面紧紧卷成小捆的现金抽出来。

 

淡绿色的皮卡车沿着山丘的狭窄道路向下，一路跳个不停，像是阳光已经把夏日的海滨小城烤得太烫，让它落不下脚。

“是软一点好还是硬一点好？”

“这是你的床。”

“我想听听你的建议。在到那儿之前，我们最好统一意见，然后速战速决。”

“还是不够适应陆地上的生活？”

“不，我非常‘适应’它，”车驶下山坡，奥姆把手从排挡杆上收回方向盘，“只是不‘喜欢’。”

他见过亚瑟是怎么和超市收银员、酒吧老板、流动售卖车的店主迅速打成一片——他的笑容和直率很受他们的欢迎。人们或许总是容易亲近那些愿意亲近自己的人。

涅柔斯还在调整太过靠前的副驾驶座：“我不记得你有什么‘喜欢’的东西。”

“深海。几乎无声的深海和那里所有的生物们。”

“当然。”

“你是说除此之外？”

“如果你可以分享的话。我们可以交换几个爱好。”

“国王可以拥有爱好吗？”

“我做国王的时间比你的出生还要早。”

“我喜欢，”他皱起眉，食指摩擦着方向盘上开裂的皮革，“驾驶潜水器。任何一种。”

“比起马尾藻我更喜欢海葡萄。”

“这不能算数。”

“它甚至不属于我们的海域，你不能想象这有多难。到你了。”

“……我喜欢银色多于金色。”

“我意识到了，”老国王摇下车窗，“尽管金色代表着传统。”

“它是。”

“马。”

“马？”

“很聪明，也很讲究技巧。总是被迫与战争扯上关系。不过如果你见到就会明白，他们的价值远大于被使用的功能。是种能让人平静的动物。”

“是吗？工作马看起来倾向于使用力量。”

“‘能那么做’不意味着那就是他们的全部。”

“这也合理。”

“到你了。”

“海鸥。”

“我还记得他们是你认识的第一种鸟。”

“对，在一次溢油事故里。之后我意识到他们普遍都有性格不好的毛病，而且什么都吃；我可能该换一种海鸟喜欢。”

“下次我们可以去海边看看。前面右转。别再拐上人行道了。”

“我不会犯第二次错误。况且道路不该有这么多直角，会降低运输效率——停车场怎么会这么满。”

 

室内也是一样。他们花了点时间从地图上找出该去的区域，然后穿过人群，不断左右避开迎面而来、满头大汗的工作人员，像闯进洄游鱼群的海豚。始终留在对方身边从没这么困难过，好在涅柔斯是个显眼的目标。

奥姆又一次挤到他的身边。

“再这么下去等找到床我就会需要睡一觉。”他小声说。

“促销的魔法。不过你正好可以选一张喜欢的床。”

“我还是想听听你的建议，毕竟——”人流又一次短暂地分开他们，“毕竟你也会用到它。”

“只要没人来吵醒，我不介意在什么地方睡在什么东西上。”

“抱歉最初的几次让你睡了地板。”

“不算是什么值得道歉的问题，我也睡得很好。”

“这意味着我们在找的是一张硬床垫吗？”

“这意味着你应该先从床的款式挑起。”

“旧床的金属床架不错，”奥姆握住涅柔斯的手腕，把他的暗示留在上面，“记得吗？”

“它响起来也很好听。”

“对，它太吵了。新床应该不那么响。”

“我知道你有时候喜欢把想到的事憋在嗓子里。可你得承认，就算如此，你仍然会想到它们。”

“我会。但我不会在这里把它们说出口。”

“最好不要，”涅柔斯翻过手腕，把那只手握在自己手里，“别走丢了。我可不想一个人开车回去，或者像找个三四岁的小男孩一样去广播室找你。”

 

“谁还会买四柱床？”

“卧室比我们宽敞的人。”

但他们一起在床边坐下来，深深陷进床垫里。

“这可真——软。”奥姆发出一声掺杂着些许不满的感叹。

“你要躺下试试看吗？”

“不，这简直是……流沙。下一张。”

深褐色木质的厚重床头。展示用的深色天鹅绒床罩把整张正方形的大床装饰得像只打开的戒指盒。

他们一致同意还是再向深处走一走。

灰白的、棱角分明的切割设计。奥姆停下来拉开床下的抽屉。

“这放不进我的箱子。”

“人们通常不在这种地方放纸箱，”涅柔斯拉开旁边的那个，“看，衣服和床单，还有毛绒，”他把被盖住的玩具拿起来，“ _小猫咪_ 。”

“你不适合 _小猫咪_ 这个词。”

“小号的毛绒猫——我知道你甚至不想拆开你的行李，不怎么需要这种空间，是不是？”

他们把抽屉关好，路过一些淡粉、浅蓝，或者床架上画着图案的儿童床。

奥姆停下步子。

“看看那个。”

那几乎只是个黑色的铁架子，铺着低反弹材料的床垫和一层灰黑格子的床单。

“这个高度合适吗？”他扶着床头问。

“我觉得不错。”

涅柔斯先坐了下来。奥姆坐在床的另一侧，双手撑在腿边。

“它坐起来很……”他试着找到合适的那个词，“很不一样。”

“说得是。你要躺上去试试吗？”

奥姆没等到他的问题结束。他躺下来，闭着眼睛靠向枕头，又翻了几次身。这比那张老弹簧床总是好得多。

他再次睁开双眼，发现涅柔斯也躺了下来。

老国王冲他转过脸。

 

“你喜欢这个吗？”他问，把手臂伸开。

“我不知道，涅柔斯，这感觉像是——”奥姆打了个呵欠，“——是个家。”

涅柔斯看着他因为呵欠变湿的眼角，用指尖擦掉快被挤出来的泪滴。

“那我们得趁你睡着之前把它搬回去才是，”他点点头，“搬回真正的家。”

 

 

 

20190225

 


	10. 触觉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 09：能触摸和倾听到的一切。  
> !!!O/N左右有意义。!!!

起初是触觉。

空气碰到鼻子和喉咙的，声音碰到耳膜的。布料会彻底干透，纸张会因为沾水失去形状。

过去，他只会短暂或者意外地离开水。那些时候，他通常也没有机会（或者心情）发现这些与在海水中不同的感受——甚至他自己的嗓音都变得单薄了一些，更清晰，但是更脆弱。

新鲜感消失得很快。他花了几天适应新的环境，之后就不再觉得有什么值得一提的不便。

视觉上的不同也是一样。陆地上看起来有更多的黄色和红色，物体的轮廓很清晰，几乎没有变形。对距离的感觉需要调整，但所有东西都是静静地呆在原处，不算什么大问题。

除此之外，一切变化仍然回归到了触觉。

 

奥姆的金发散在枕头上；它们不再会因为海水哪怕只是他翻个身搅起的波动就到处乱跑。他还睡着，一柄金绿色的小刀安静地挨在枕边。而且，他仍然在梦中，眼睑微微抖动。

敲门声打断了他清晨的安眠。他很快地坐起来，走到门边。

外头浓烈的海水味道甚至钻过了木质的门板：他的哥哥闻起来会更有攻击性。

他的客人在门外冲他挑起眉毛。

“你不用这么急着来开门，”他一边走进屋子一边说，“穿上衣服。”

他回到床边，抓起叠在床头柜上的T恤。一件灰色的二手T恤，胸前有个不起眼的、深紫色的小王冠。涅柔斯已经给自己倒了杯凉水，站在窗前喝下了一半。

“这次有什么安排吗？”

“我上来之前大概有四五天没躺下过，如果不是你来了，我应该会睡上整整一天。”

“亚瑟终于开始让你帮忙了。”

“那本来就是我的责任。只是他终于意识到谁才更适合管理一个国家。”

老国王微笑着喝完了剩下的水，又倒了一杯递给他。

 

他想过，当他结束了这次奇怪的、间歇性的旅程，终于再一次、真正地属于海洋的时候，他会不会怀念这一切。他唯一的那个客人从下摆推起他的衬衫或者T恤时衣料轻柔地摩擦他的胸膛。他抽出他们的皮带时金属部件窃窃的、清脆的碰撞。掺杂着灰白的红色短发在他的耳畔和颈窝里蹭得发痒。所有那些可能会被海水遮蔽的细节。

涅柔斯正在解开衬衫的扣子。奥姆靠在窗边看他，拿着他的第二或者第三杯水。

“我从来不记得你不留胡子的样子。”

“因为你从没见过，而且，”他把衬衫搭在椅子上，“我不会刮掉的。就像你不会留。”

“很公平。”

老国王转过身半坐在桌边。

“你要过来吗？”

“不。我们不能总这么做。你会把我的桌子压坏的。”

奥姆走过去，断断续续地吻着他，让他从那张不稳当的餐桌上下来。需要我脱掉它吗？他拉起涅柔斯的手放在T恤的领口边缘。也许不。他回答，从喉咙里咕噜出几声轻笑。你刚为我穿上它。

 

“说点什么。”

“什么？”

“我不知道，”奥姆抚摸那条撑在自己胸前，有力的手臂——它的主人正用他们都喜欢的方式骑着他，“国王们通常说些什么让他们的爱人知道该怎么做？”

“他们不说。他们通常只选择那些知道该怎么做的人上床。”

“如果另一位国王想听呢？”

涅柔斯笑了笑：“想听什么？”

“可以让我确定一切都对的话？”他趁他转动腰部、重心移向前方时调整自己的位置，“你从来不说。”

“你想听我叫？”

“……不是。我的意思是，我试过了。甚至，我们试着交换位置——我曾经以为那就是你的问题因为你是位 _父亲_ ——可你从来都不……我不知道，涅柔斯。你是第一个。而且你是位国王。”

“你是想取悦我。”

“我不会用这个词。”

“考虑到我们的地位关系？”

“对。我们不该…… _取悦_ 彼此。”

“大多数亲密关系都包括这个部分，”涅柔斯停下来，向后仰了一点，差不多像是坐向自己的脚跟，让奥姆能压上他另一侧的肠壁，“即使你想要回避它。你想要对方觉得快乐，有时就得这么做。”

奥姆撑着身子坐起来。

“这些事，”他亲吻他随着咽下过多的唾液移动的喉结，“也许，我唯一没有自信能让你快乐的部分。”

“通常，人们做这种事就是为了快乐，”那只裹着茧子的手穿过他脑后的金发，“孩子。”

别这么叫我，他抗议道，拉过他的脖子催他继续动。

“你只是为了满足我吗？”

“ _我不知道。_ 别再问了，涅柔斯，我不能思考，”他颤抖着吸了口气，“也不想。在你身体里的时候不想。我只想要你和你要命的答案。”

“最初——只是最初——也许我 _是_ 想要满足你。你还很年轻。至少在我年轻的时候，这类事能让我放松下来，”涅柔斯把他的同伴压向床头板，好握住它，加快自己的速度，“我想了很多办法。”

奥姆闭上了眼睛。“给我讲讲。”

“都是些……有人试过的事而已，去找海豚，或者能带来些许麻痹的海葵；藤壶会愿意射 _进_ 任何一根阴茎里，还有让人像是被刺针钩住的水母，灵活的头足类……只要你去找。”

回答他的是紧掐住侧腰的十指和一阵懊恼的呻吟。

 

奥姆完全清醒过来的时候，涅柔斯还维持着他之前的动作——坐在他的身上，保证奥姆不从自己的身体里滑出去。

他讨厌自己的身体总是屈从于交配的本能，射在他的肚子里。“你说过叫我不要道歉。”他把脸埋在他的胸口。

在陆地上，他能感觉得到那里温热的汗水，或者从他的老国王脸上读不出线索的、剧烈的心跳。躺下吧。他低声说，之后随着涅柔斯的动作覆在他的身上。

涅柔斯安静地要求了几个深吻。“去做，”他张开腿，用指尖按按年轻人的脸颊，“我需要你的嘴唇。”

这不需要奥姆太多的努力。他把手指放回他的身体里，试着放三只或者更多。涅柔斯弓起背。奥姆。他低声说。嘴。

奥姆突然遗憾地意识到这种时候他从来不能看到他的表情，或者，也许，他是故意这么做的。

“涅柔斯，”他亲吻他鼓起的血管，感觉到少许粘腻的液体正顺着他的手指流下来——涅柔斯也感觉得到，而异物流出或者进入身体甚至能让他一样快乐——奥姆清楚这点，“我的嘴就在这儿。我的嘴唇，我的舌头。我的喉咙。看着我。”

“不。”在他又一次只是轻轻用嘴唇圈住它的时候涅柔斯回答；奥姆把手臂伸过他弯起的、开始颤抖的大腿，抬起它架在自己的肩上。“ _看着我。_ ”他说，用指节磨蹭灼热光滑的肠壁——没有海水会顺着被打开的通道涌进去，他能摸到的就是他的全部。只有他的全部。

终于老国王支起手肘，朝下望向奥姆的眼睛。那些被汗水打湿的、珊瑚色的头发微微打着卷，垂在他的额头和眼前。

“奥姆，”他最后一次说，“ _现在_ 。”

他听不出那是命令还是请求。但他愿意为了他的表情那么做——像涅柔斯希望的那么做。

 

“如果不是他早就死了，我一定会告诉你父亲。”

奥姆正从身后拥抱着涅柔斯的身体，感受他的脉搏在他的怀中渐渐恢复它一贯的平静和安稳。

“告诉他什么？”他在床单上擦了手，好去握着老国王的手指，“他不会感兴趣的。”

涅柔斯也握住他。“你还没那么了解他。”

“我不想在这种时候提到我父亲，会让我觉得他在看着我们。”

“他对我很……”涅柔斯顿了顿，“ _友好_ 。但他始终都没忘了得时刻提防着我这个……”

“另一位国王？”奥姆补充道。

“大概吧。国王真是个方便的头衔。能解释难以解释的一切。”

奥姆笑了。涅柔斯听起来有些困倦，紧贴着他手臂的肌肉放松着，像是先他的意识一步带上了睡意。

“我希望自己比随便一只海豚做得好。”他把下巴贴在涅柔斯的肩膀上，让两个人的汗水打湿那件皱皱巴巴的T恤。湿润的布料，他想，不属于海底的词组，如同所有不会被海水带走或是冲淡的体液。在难得的时点上，他愿意承认他喜欢这些，即使变干之后它们就成了麻烦。

涅柔斯勾起嘴角：“谁说过只有一只了？”

奥姆把薄被单盖在他的身上。他的爱人转过身，给他那些发生在早午餐时段的晚安吻。

他打了个很小的呵欠，钻进男人的怀抱里。

“涅柔斯，”他让他的心跳透过皮肤，敲打空气，把震动传入自己的耳朵，“……别逼我，国王。”

 

 

 

20190302

 


End file.
